Don't Let Me Die!
by Dimples73
Summary: Reba swallowed and looked at Brock. She swallowed she didn't want to lose Brock she couldn't. He was everything to her. He was her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

Don't Let Me Die!

Reba swallowed and looked at Brock. She swallowed she didn't want to lose Brock she couldn't. He was everything to her. He was her best friend.

Brock- 50 and Reba-48

Chyanne-24 and Van-25 Elizabeth-6,Jedediah-4,Joshua -2

Kyra-19

Jake-11

Set around season 6- brock and Reba never divorced they have been happily married for 26 years

1)

Brock walked out of the Hospital the news he had received wasn't what he wanted to hear. He sighed and walked to his car he felt numb. He drove to his home he got out of his car he walked into the back yard and to the kitchen door

"Reba, are you home?" Brock called as he opened the backdoor. He looked around the kitchen.

Reba looked at Brock his face was solemn

Brock sat at the breakfast bar

"What is wrong?" Reba asked him

Brock ran his hand through his hair. Will I even have hair in a few months? Brock thought to himself

"Is this about your doctor's appointment?" Reba asked

"Yeah" Brock said tracing the grout on the breakfast bar

"Did he say why you have been getting headaches vomiting, confusion, double vision, weakness, or numbness?"

"Yeah"

"It isn't good is it?" Reba asked looking at her husband

"Reba why don't you come sit down"

Reba turned off the stove and sat on the other chair

" I have a brain tumour" Brock said quietly uttering the word tumour

Reba swallowed and looked at Brock. She swallowed she didn't want to lose Brock she couldn't. He was everything to her. He was her best friend.

"I'm so sorry Brock," Reba told him rubbing his back

Reba looked at him through her tears. He was hunched over, his elbows on his knees, his head down. Reba leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. He moved to do the same and they hugged each other. "It's gonna be okay," She told him, placing her hand on the back of his head, trying to will the tumour away.

Reba could feel Brock's shoulders heaving up and down and she knew that he too was crying. He never cried. He was always the big, strong man who took care of everyone and never asked for anything. He could do anything, no problem. Never an obstacle too big.

But here he was Fifty years old. Still as strong as ever in Reba's eyes, crying into his wife's arms. She knew he was afraid. She was too. She thought about all the things they had overcome and wondered why God kept throwing things at them.

"I will have surgery in a few days," Brock told her

"I will be there honey," Reba told him rubbing the back of his head

"Are the Kids home?" Brock asked pulling himself together

"Yes "Reba said as she called Kyra and Jake.

"Hi Dad" Jake said to his father

Brock smiled and hugged Jake

"Dad are you okay?" Kyra asked

Reba looked at Brock he nodded at Reba

"Kids your father has a brain tumour and in a few days is going to have surgery to remove it"

"Are you okay dad?" Kyra asked

"For now yeah" Brock told them

"Sorry daddy" Kyra said hugging him

"So have you had treatments yet?" Kyra asked

"No"

"What will happen? " Kyra asked

"Surgery then Chemo and Radiation" Brock told them running his hand through his hair. Reba knew he ran his hands through his hair if he was worried or couldn't find words to say

Reba hugged Brock. And rubbed the back of his head

"Brock you need to tell Cheye" Reba told him. She had moved away to Colorado three months ago. Van had got a job coaching the team he played for.

Brock nodded and pulled out his cell phone and called Cheyenne

"Okay she took that hard"

Reba nodded and held onto Brock's hand

"Dad when are you starting treatments" Kyra asked

"Tomorrow at 10:00 I go in for a consult and the next day surgery" Brock told them.

"Dad are you scared" Jake asked

Brock nodded

Reba smiled at him.

Later on that night

Brock sat at the breakfast bar drinking a glass of rum he couldn't sleep.. Or maybe he had too much on his mind. Plus his head hurt

"Brock ?"

"Yeah sorry I woke you"

"No You didn't I couldn't sleep"

"Me either. Can we talk?"

"Yes are you okay?" Reba asked pouring herself some rum and sitting beside Brock.

"No I don't know what will happen. I am so scared."

"Brock we are all scared"

"What if I don't make it?"

"Brock you will get through this"

Brock nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

Reba rubbed his back.

Brock held his head it hurt

She got up and got Brock some Tylenol and a glass of water

Brock took the Tylenol .

"Do you really think I will get through this?"

"Yes I do Brock your strong"

"I don't feel like it"

Reba hugged him from behind. "Brock your one of the strongest guys I know."

"Thanks Reba"

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better"

"Brock why don't we go back to bed"

"Reba I am so scared"

"We will get through Brock we will fight this"

"Thank you for staying married to me I couldn't survive without you"

Reba kissed Brock on the lips they started kissing and moved up stairs they had sometime not knowing when they would be able to have the time like that again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The next morning Reba and Brock were at the hospital.

"Reba if I don't make it. I love you so much"

"You will I love you too"

A doctor came in and talked to Brock and told him what to expect. Brock was taken into surgery the next day

Reba paced the halls as brock was in surgery "God please keep the surgeons hands steady" Reba prayed as she paced

"Mom dad will be fine" Kyra reassured she wasn't so sure herself

Reba nodded she continued to walk the halls

After eight hours brock was out of surgery

"How is Brock?" Reba asked looking up at the doctor

"He is doing well his surgery went well we were able to remove 99 percent of the tumour. Brock will be monitored closely in the ICU. As he recuperates, he will likely experience a dull headache, but pain medication will be administered. The incision in his head is covered with dressings. The Sutures will be removed in about a week. Brock will be given intravenous fluids for the first few days."

"Can I see him?" Reba asked

"In about an hour he is getting some tests and Exams done"

"What about rehabilitation?" Reba asked

"We will worry about that in a few days it is very common for patients to undergo emotional changes after surgery and feel discouraged and tired. Support from family and friends may be helpful to maintain a positive attitude. Brock has a well chance of recovering."

"Will he need Chemo and radiation?" Reba asked

"Most likely"

Reba thanked him again and hugged her family

They celebrated and thanked God for getting Brock through.

"Mrs. Hart you can see your husband now"

Reba stood she had sent the kids home and stayed

She walked into Brock's room he was sitting up in bed he looked good she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek

"How do you feel?"

"Fine I have a headache"

Reba took his hand and held onto it Brock squeezed it back

"I love you Reba"

"I love you too Brock"

Doctor Oliver walked in

"Hello Brock." He said smiling at him "Well, brain surgery wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No but my head hurts" Brock said

"That is common now your next twenty-four hours will be spent in the intensive care unit we will need to do a postoperative CAT scan will also be performed also nurses will stand by you, repeating the neurologic examination every hour or so, while administering the usual post-operative medications. These usually include pain medications but not too much, because they all want to see you bright and alert, steroids, antibiotics and anticonvulsants. " he told them

Brock laid still his mind was still foggy. He just wanted to hold Reba's hand thanking God he was alive and able to hold her hand.

"Will he need Chemo and radiation?" Reba asked

"Most likely" the doctor said checking Brock's IV he left.

"Brock I'm going to call Cheye and Van"

"Okay, "Brock said he didn't want to move his head too much.

"Tell Cheye not to worry"

"Okay," Reba said as she kissed him and covered him up. She walked out to tell Cheyenne.

Kyra and Jake walked in

"Dad?" Jake said

Brock opened his eyes he smiled at the kids.

"Are you in pain?" Kyra asked

"No. I don't want to move my head to much," Brock told them

Kyra and Jake sat down and talked to Brock he eventually fell asleep.

Brock was sitting up in a chair in his room he was feeling pretty good. If all the tests went well he would be going home four days after brain surgery his mind was still foggy he felt like he was in a fog.

"Hi dad"

Brock turned to see Kyra she smiled at his youngest daughter.

"Hi Kyra"

"You look good" she said as she saw improvement in the last few days.

"I feel good" Brock told her

"When do you get the stitches out?" Kyra asked giving her dad some clothes

"Friday. Monday I start radiation and Chemo"

Reba walked in a kissed Brock

"Mom I am so present," Kyra said.

He smiled and kissed Reba back they had become closer and appreciated the little things more.

Reba helped Brock dress he was still a bit weak

"When I get the stitches out will you shave my head?"

Reba nodded and pulled out an orange Texas long horns ball toque. She put it on his head he had a bandage around the incision

Brock went home and recovered he wasn't looking forward to chemo and radiation.

Brock was in the kitchen drinking a beer.

"Hi"

Brock jumped "you scared me red"

"Are you okay?"

"No I am worried about chemo and radiation"

"You will get through."

Brock nodded and drank some more

"Brock you shouldn't be drinkin"

"I'm going to go to my first session with a hangover"

"Brock not a good idea." Reba told him noticing two empty cans in front of him.

"If I'm sick it is from the beer not chemo" Brock told her as he slurred his words.

"Brock I think you have had enough "Reba said as she took the beer from her husband and ushered him upstairs he already had a lot of booze in him. He hit the pillow with a thud.

Reba covered Brock up

"You're not going to be happy with your choice" Reba told him getting into bed she knew he was sound asleep. She shook her head and went to sleep.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

The next morning Brock awoke and moaned he grabbed his stomach. As he rolled over onto his side.

"I told ya not to drink" Reba told him

Brock nodded "why did I drink?" he asked

"You said you would be sick from the beer not chemo"

"Ugh my stomach is rolling around" Brock told Reba as he groaned he hadn't moved from his side.

"Brock I'm sorry" Reba said feeling for him she hadn't meant to sound mean this couldn't be easy for him.

"I'm not drinking ever again" Brock told her as he held his stomach.

"Good you shouldn't while you're on chemo" Reba told him as she lovingly rubbed his back.

Brock nodded. Reba was always right. He honestly wished he would listen to her more.

"Come on honey you have to get up" Reba said gently helping him sit. Brock groaned he looked at Reba.

She got up and got him a pair of orange plaid Texas long horns pyjama bottoms. Brock struggled to put them on.

Reba grabbed his favourite grey Texas long Horns shirt.

Reba helped him dress. He was too drunk to dress himself.

"You ready to go?"

Brock nodded. He and Reba went to the hospital. He was admitted to the hospital.

Brock was lying in bed holding his stomach

"Mr. Hart I sure hope you're not a drinker?" The nurse said as the she set up Brock's first round of chemotherapy.

"Tell her why your drunk you moron" Reba told him

Brock groaned

"He said he would rather be sick from a hangover than the chemotherapy" Reba explained

The nurse chuckled

"We see that a lot" the nurse told Reba

"I feel sick" Brock told Reba after a while. Reba helped him to the wash room taking his IV with them.

He vomited for what seemed like hours it was only a few seconds.

"How do you feel Brock?" Reba asked him as she helped him into bed after he was sick.

"Like I had the snot kicked of me." Brock told her letting his head hit the pillow

Reba rubbed his arm she kissed the side of his head.

"Reba thank you"

Reba rubbed his head "Brock you're my husband"

"Are you feeling any better?" Reba asked him

"Not really" Brock said closing his eyes.

"Dad are you okay?" Kyra asked

"Yes I just had my first treatment. I am doing well" Brock told them

They nodded

"I just feel very sick" Brock told them truthfully

Brock nodded he was drifting in and out of sleep. He was exhausted.

Reba moved his bed down and covered him up. Hoping he would be better soon.

"Reba would you remarry me for our twenty seventh wedding anniversary?" Brock asked after a few hours.

"Yes I would love to"

"I pray Chemo doesn't fall on our anniversary" Brock replied

"We will try to make sure now rest"

"I love you"

"I love you too. I'm happy we worked things out. I couldn't imagine being divorced from you"

Brock nodded he took Reba's hand and held it.

Reba and Brock walked into the house. Reba held onto Brock he was still a bit weak from Chemo. His first session hit him hard. It left him tired and weak.

Reba sat him on the couch.

"Brock I will get you something to sooth his stomach"

"No just sit with me" Brock told her

Reba sat with Brock they sat together.

They talked about their upcoming anniversary.

Brock continued with his treatments. He managed to get through his first session. Reba was there for him every step of the way.

Brock and Reba celebrated their 27 wedding anniversary they married in front of their family and friends. And went on an overnight trip to Dallas to catch the cowboys play.

The months passed Brock continued treatments he was tired from the chemo, but helped Reba in every way he could. Even though, he was sick during most of his treatments. Reba let Brock help out. She wanted him to feel like he was still the big man because in her eyes, he always would be. Reba shaved his head and told him he was her strong man. And truth be told she loved his bald head. Brock did not he wore a hat or toque every chance he got. Every chance Reba got she removed Brock's hat. He would just smile at her. He would put it back on his head. The kids got a laugh out of their parents. They loved how close they were.

Brock and Reba were closer than ever. He didn't want to leave her he wanted to fight and beat cancer. Reba helped him. She knew she couldn't get by without Brock. She loved him.

Brock was in the shower he was getting ready to go to his last chemo and radiation session he had eight more weeks then eight more after that twenty six in total. He had completed eight he got out he put on his boxers he went to walk to the sink he slipped and fell hitting his head with a loud thud

Reba ran in "BROCK!" She screamed

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	3. Chapter 3

hey readers and reviwers this story is going to be deleted but i will be adding it to a new story that I am writing now.


End file.
